1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to induction furnaces for heating a workpiece in an inert atmosphere or vacuum.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventional induction furnaces include an induction heating system and a chamber that contains a susceptor that is susceptible to induction heating. The workpiece to be heated is placed in proximity to the susceptor so that when the susceptor is inductively heated by the induction heating system the heat is transferred to the workpiece through radiation and/or conduction and convection.
In many applications it is desirable to heat the work piece in an inert atmosphere or under a high vacuum. Thus, a vacuum pump may be coupled to the chamber to reduce the air pressure within the chamber.